Movie Night
by darkgirl3
Summary: Their normal movie night with their favorite movie in the DVD player now see what happens. All three chapters up M/G hope you all have enjoyed.
1. Movie Night

**Movie Night  
**

**AN: I want to say thanks to PinkAngel17 for the help on getting this out. I'd tried like ten times but it didn't work. Second I hope you all enjoy this. I started watching Criminal Minds and couldn't get this out my mind so I wrote it. Derek Morgan and Penelope Garcia are awesome.  
AN2: I own nothing. Read and Review let me know what you think. Chapter 2 coming soon.**

Morgan had everything ready for movie night, every weekend Garcia came over or he went to her place for movie night. They didn't have a set date it all depended on if they had a case or not. It was Friday and they'd just finished a case and wanted to just hang out and unwind. Garcia was picking the movie tonight but he got the food and drinks. They changed every week; he just hoped she didn't pick something that would end with her crying. He hated when she cried because it always got to him. He hated seeing her sad, always had.

Garcia didn't bother knocking she just used her key. She'd had it for almost two years now; Morgan had one to her place too. Clooney came to greet her with wagging tail. She petted him before going towards the kitchen. "Hey handsome, I got the movie, and as you requested candy," she added giving him the pack of twizzlers.

"Thanks, we were out," he replied handing her a beer before taking the movie. "You know I own this movie too right, you said we might ware yours out?" he said looking at the movie she'd brought. They'd watched The Bodyguard more times than he could remember, it was their favorite.

"Yes, but I found the special addition one, with bonus features and some other things," she said with smile, "either way we're watching, it is my night and everything else was boring."

He just smiled at her putting the popcorn in the microwave before going to get the movie ready.

**Ten minutes later**

Garcia sat down on the couch waiting for Morgan to get comfortable. She had the popcorn in one hand, the beer between her legs and he had the candy and remote control. She was trying to get comfortable herself, which at the moment was hard to do with the popcorn in her hand.

Morgan took the popcorn getting a look that he knew all too well. "What, I'm not eating it all I promise," he said with smile handing it back once she was situated. "Okay, you ready for me to hit play?" he asked getting a nod and smile.

They had pretty must mastered knowing which lines came next in the movie. Garcia couldn't help but smile her favorite part was playing out on the screen at the moment. She deep down always wanted it to be her and certain best friend, but that was only dreams. 'Keep dreaming' she thought to herself, but she'd actually said it out loud.

"Keep dreaming about what?" Morgan asked, but he didn't hear the rest of what she'd said.

"Nothing, hot stuff just commenting on how lucky Whit is," she said hoping he hadn't heard what else she'd said.

"She's good but she doesn't do anything for me," he said hoping she'd repeat the last part.

Garcia sat up; she'd been lying down with her head in his lap, she was shocked. "You're telling me she does nothing for you, are you kidding, most guys would die for somebody like her," she said.

He wondered if he should just put it out there let her know what he was thinking. "She's not my type, I only have one person in mind and I'd never really want to be with somebody like her."

"Why, cause if I was a guy I'd be wanting something like that." Garcia said she saw something for split second in his eyes but shock it off.

"Why don't we just finish…?"

"We are not finishing the movie till you tell me who is your type, since apparently for the last two half years I've been completely wrong in thinking that the women you go out with you liked?" she said hitting the stop button. They knew each other inside and out but apparently she didn't know his type in women as well as she thought she had.

"Yeah back then maybe, but they were only something to get me through, I got a best friend now that helps with those problems," he knew then he'd phrased that wrong. "Not those problems, but the ones…"

Garcia stopped him when she got up. "Okay so you're telling me you haven't been dating because you'd rather hang out with me, Derek that is so not healthy, you gotta have some fun besides hanging here."

"Baby girl, would you stop pacing for one minute?" he asked before he got up and stopped her. He'd had one beer too many and if she kept pacing he wasn't going to be able to keep it down. It wasn't like he was drunk, just when she got her mind to thinking she could make him dizzy without thinking about it since she paced back and forth when she was trying to think sometimes. "First, I don't care what is or isn't healthy I want to hang out with my best friend, I'm going to do it, secondly maybe I get more out this than just hanging out with you?"

"What are you talking about, how long have you not been out, I haven't even noticed, at the bar you were pretty much doing those women, I mean the…"

"Would you stop trying to find a way to get me dating again, we both know that when you try and set us up, it doesn't end well, JJ's still thinking about ways to kill you after that guy you set her up with," he said with slight smile.

"Derek, you helped me convince him to go out with her, thank you very much, I just failed to mention that, I couldn't exactly have JJ coming after you, after all you're too good lucking to be killed," she said still remembering JJ's reaction the next morning.

"How about we sit back down and finish this, and afterwards you can tell me your favorite parts again," he said knowing what was her favorite part, but maybe this time he'd tell her his.

Garcia hit the stop button with a groan, she loved the movie, but hated when it ended. She had just watched her favorite part again. She was about to hit play again but Morgan took the remote. "Hey," she practically yelled, "Give it back."

"Nope, sorry baby girl, I cannot let you see that again." He was defiantly looking for a fight for the remote he knew that but he also had a plan. "I'll let you re-watch it on one condition."

"It better be good or you will be on this couch instead of the bed tonight don't care if you live here or not." Garcia sat up giving him a look that she hardly ever gave him.

"We go in the bedroom, get comfy and watch the added footage, and then for small price you can watch that scene again because baby girl you're going to kill me other wise."

Garcia wasn't sure what he was talking about, but when she looked down at his pants it got her attention. Okay she'd seen a guy's reaction to a movie before, but never his, not like this. They'd talked about sex over the years and everything, but she'd never seen him hard before. She'd always wondered if that was why he'd slip out bed in the mornings to walk Clooney, but he'd stayed in the bathroom little too long sometimes. He'd even given her advice on how to get guys before, but this was defiantly different.

"Deal," she finally said, "but nature is calling so you go get in bed and I'll be there in minute," she said not saying anything else and trying to calmly walk to the bathroom without letting him know she'd just saw what the pillow had been trying to hide. It had fallen in the floor and there was no way of hiding it now.

Garcia came back from the bathroom getting into the bed sliding down so she was leaning against his bare chest. "Have you ever thought about doing that, one nightstand like that, he obviously loved her since he bedded her, but would you?" she asked trying to give him a hint.

Morgan wasn't dumb he knew what she was asking. "No, if it was somebody I really cared about it wouldn't be one night, I couldn't do that to them," he said, he knew that most the office outside the team thought he was a womanizing player, hell he'd been called lot things over the years when it came to that. "I wouldn't want her thinking she was just another woman."

"She wouldn't be just another person that you'd bed? I mean I'm sure this bed has seen…"

"I haven't brought anybody back here in almost a year," he said which defiantly got her attention.

"Why? I mean you could have anybody you wanted, hell you could have her if she wasn't trying to figure out if she was coming or going."

"Why would I want somebody like her when I could have you?" he asked finally saying it out loud. Now, would she take the bait or change the subject he wondered.

Garcia didn't make sudden change in her body; she wanted to know what had gotten him turned on if not Whitney in the movie they were watching. She didn't want to sound corny either. "Okay then why are you so hard and trying to cover it up?" she just went for it sitting up and facing him. She wanted to know the truth, if not the movie then what had gotten him so hard?

Busted he thought, hoping she hadn't noticed. "You want to know my favorite part?" he asked.

"Not till I get an answer," she stated.

"It'll answer that question too," he promised sitting up more and looking at her. "When they kissed for the first time," he said it like it was normal to be telling his best friend what turned him on. 'Yeah this is going to be smooth'.

Penelope looked at him wondering why he'd choice that moment; there was more moments in The Bodyguard that would be more memorable than the first kiss. "Why?" she asked.

"The first kiss tells you everything that you don't already know about the person," was his answer, "It let's them know how much they really feel about the other that words could never say." She smiled before moving to sit beside him, she just wished that was true for them; too bad best friends was the best they could do.

Morgan knew she didn't know what he was saying. He had to prove her wrong though, because he'd left out the real reason he hadn't wanted anybody else. "Two months ago, I found the person I wanted to be with, she showed me that no matter what happened or had happened that she would never love me any less, she was the person I went to when I couldn't chase the nightmares away, you showed me there is light at the end of the tunnel and you're that light, baby girl."

A smile spread across her face before looking up at him. "This better not be a joke, I don't think I could take it," she said.

Just to prove that he wasn't lying he kissed her. It started slow just to show her how much he really cared for her and not just as a best friend. Without breaking the kiss she moved closer needing to feel more than just his lips against her. He leaned back letting her straddle him, the fire was lit and there was no turning back now even if he wanted to, but he didn't, he wanted this and she did too.

Morgan pulled away needing air, he didn't want too though. He made a path down to her neck nipping and biting her making her moan. He wanted her to know she was his now; he wasn't about to let her go. He had his arms wrapped around her waist pulling her closer.

Garcia moved down some trying to get better access to him, she wanted to kiss more of him. She could feel his hands moving down again and she moaned out as pleasure shot through her body. He was holding her in place and she was on top of his erection. The only thing separating them from each other was his pants and her panties. It felt like she was on fire, and there was no way to put it out. Never had she felt this no guy had ever gotten her this fired up so fast.

Morgan knew he was doomed soon as she started grinding against him. The friction was too much, he was going to explode if he didn't stop her, but he didn't want to stop her. He wanted her to keep going; better yet he wanted to be the one on top hearing his name when she was cumming. However if he didn't stop her he wasn't going to be able to wait, he was going to cum right then.

"Slow down, baby girl, we got all night and…"

"Stop talking, I don't think we know slow," she said before kissing him again stopping any protest he could come up with next.

Derek flipped them over making her whimper as he moved against her, he wanted to make sure before he went any farther. Looking in her eyes he knew what she wanted and he was pretty sure if he stopped she'd find a way to punish him. He wanted to be able to feel her skin against his. He reached down searching for the hem of her shirt before pulling it slowly up kissing his way up. He wanted to enjoy this and that meant taking his time.

Garcia knew what he was up to; she didn't want slow, she wanted him now. She went for her shirt but he moved her hands out the way pinning them with one hand while the other went up under her shirt. "I got all night," he whispered making her groan. "Behave or I'll take even longer, baby girl."

He moved back down moving her shirt up more. It was so close to her breast but he stopped again kissing and nipping at her body. He wanted to enjoy this even more, he was teasing himself and her. He'd get his pay back later but right now he didn't care.

"Derek," she moaned feeling his hands sliding up moving the shirt farther up before he pulled it over her head tossing it aside. She looked up at him, the love he felt for her was written all over his face. She pulled him down kissing him she wanted to feel him completely against her. It felt better than she could have imagined.

Morgan pulled away kissing his way down to her neck. He kissed licked and nipped marking her as his. He moved farther down kissing above her breast, he want to tease her even more. He kissed around and below her breast not paying any attention to it. He was tracing a line around the other one with his hand as she moaned arching into him practically begging for him to love her there. He had half mind to make her beg for it, but decided to just give her this one.

Garcia couldn't help the whimper that escaped her mouth as he sucked her nipple into his mouth. She held his head there refusing to let him move. His right hand was playing with her other nipple. The ache was still building; she was so close she could feel the end coming. She tried to get him to back off; it was too soon she didn't want to cum yet.

Morgan wasn't going to stop, he knew she was close; the noise she was making at the moment clued him in. He moved to her other breast doing the same thing. She couldn't control it any longer she went over the edge his name coming from her mouth. He hadn't stopped either he was still sucking at her breast making her cry out when he bit down gently. He moved up claiming her mouth kissing her down from the high he'd sent her on.

Garcia opened her eyes finding his brown eyes watching her. "Never," she said trying to find her voice.

"Never what, goddess?" he asked kissing her neck.

"I've never, that's the first," she said.

"But it isn't going to be the last," he said moving down kissing his way back to her breast but she stopped him.

"No, I've never from that."

"Don't you get embarrassed on me here, say it," Morgan said.

"I've never came from just that, never," she said with smile on her face.

"Then all those others didn't know how to turn you on, but trust me Baby girl, we're not done, not by long shot."

"I can't, it's not possible," she started, but he cut off her words kissing his way down her body. He was going to prove to her that she had more than just one in her.

"Pick a number one to five," he said moving his hand over her fabric covered sex. "Give me a number and I'll get you to cum that many times before this night is over," he said pulling down her cum soaked panties reveling the rest of her to him.

The surprise in her eyes told him all he needed to know. "Two," she said.

"Higher, baby girl, I could get two out you without even trying." Morgan said with smile on his face.

"Three," she said again getting a smile from him.

Derek moved up to look into her eyes. "One down, two to go," he said kissing her.

Garcia still didn't believe he could do it; no body she'd been with could ever get her off more than once. She'd thought it was just her, one time that was it. She could feel as his hand moved down her body, stopping in the right places making her whimper against his mouth. Soon as she opened her mouth he went after her tongue claiming it. He wanted to show her that she hadn't felt anything yet. He pulled away catching his breath, moving down her body till he was above her entrance he had half mind to just take her now, but he wanted to extend the pleasure even more. Build the fire up again and again till she pleaded for her release. He traced her outer lips not giving her what she wanted before sliding two fingers inside of her. The moan that escaped her went straight to his on erection. It was straining against the boxer briefs he had on.

Morgan let her get accustom before her pulled back out curling his fingers up stroking her g-spot making her arch up. The sound that came from her this time made him wonder if anybody had found it before. He continued stroking her there; she was thrusting up to meet his fingers as they sunk back down. He couldn't resist kissing her again. "Tell me how it feels," he said kissing her neck before nipping at her ear. He had to hear it from her mouth, had to know how she felt.

All she could get out was a strangled moan; she couldn't find the words, let alone her voice. When he stilled pulling away from her body breaking all contact she shot daggers at him. She wanted the contact back it wasn't fair, this was pure torture. "No," she said when he stood up.

Morgan leaned over kissing her with only his lips touching her this time. He moved to take his boxer briefs off leaving him completely bare to her. He got back on the bed going back to what he'd started. He moved his thumb over her clit as he thrust his fingers in and out of her. He made sure to hit her g-spot each time he pulled back. He loved watching her, she was close again and he knew it. He lay down beside her pulling her onto her side kissing her. He pulled away watching her as he sent her back to cloud nine. He didn't stop stroking her clit as she came, he watched her eyes close whimpering with her mouth slightly open.

Garcia didn't think she could move, her body was in a blissful state. She leaned into Morgan's arms even more snuggling against him. She wasn't sure if she could go again, but she wanted him inside her. "I need you," she said eyes still shut as she kissed his neck.

"What kind of guy would I be if I lied to you, just like all those others that couldn't do shit," he said moving his hand down her back sending chills down her spine.

"Derek, please," she said wanting him.

"Nope, sorry baby girl, I promised you three before we had sex and that's just what I'm going to do," he said kissing her neck. He could feel her heart beat as it went back to normal.

Morgan moved back down her body kissing everywhere he could. He wanted her to know she hadn't had anything yet. The guys in her past were nothing compared to what he could do. Her eyes were closed when he looked up at her.

"Open those eyes, baby girl," he said parting her lips with his thumbs. Soon as he saw her eyes he bent down licking from the bottom to the top of her southern lips making her arch up into his touch. He avoided her clit licking at the juices that were spilling over already. He licked her clean before going back up finally doing what she wanted. He slipped his hands under her bottom pulling her up to meet his questing tongue. He licked and sucked at her clit making her cry out his name. He smiled feeling her shacking against him. He hadn't even tried and she'd cum with just on could pull of her clit. He wasn't done though; he drank up what she was giving him.

Garcia was gripping at the headboard she was in heaven she thought. She wrapped her legs around his back thrusting up into his tongue until she couldn't move any longer. The orgasm that he'd just pulled from her was more than she could handle. Her body was shaking, the ache that had been burning in her abdomen exploded through out her entire body. He hadn't even sunk into her yet and she was falling apart for the third time.

Derek pulled away moving up kissing her as she slowly came down. He smiled at her; he loved seeing her like this. "Just think, I'm not even done with you yet Penelope," he said with smile spread across his face.

Garcia opened her eyes after few minutes her eyes were watery in her blissed out state. "I don't think I can go again," she said her voice almost a whisper.

He took her hand moving it down to where his erection was hard against his body. "I think this says other wise," he said kissing her lips pressing her hand against his erection. He wanted her to know the affect she was having on him. "All for you my goddess," he said against her neck.

Penelope smiled up at him. "You've let me have pleasure, let me return the favor," she offered.

"Later, baby girl, this is about you, I'm fine," he said moving so he was over top her. "That was three, now let's see how four goes," he teased running the head of his erection over her sex. She was soaking wet from cumming three times. Her juices were over flowing as he parted her lips running only the head of his erection over her clit. She gasped out at the feeling, the fire started back up this time it was a slow burn. He wasn't even near her entrance and she was moaning at the way she felt.

Morgan leaned over kissing her lips his cock moving against her clit, he knew how to turn a woman on, he'd never gotten this reaction out of any of them before though, he knew why, he'd never really been trying, not till now. He wanted to ruin her to any other man she could even think about. "You're mine," he said before slowly sliding inside of her.

Garcia wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him down as he filled her up. She whimpered at the feel of how hard he was, he was defiantly done with any other woman she thought. She felt like she was finally home, "And you're mine," she added.

"God baby girl, you're so tight," he moaned against her neck sending chills down her body.

"Shut up and move," was her reply, she arched into him as he pulled out almost completely before thrusting back in. She moved her head back letting him have better access to her neck as he licked, nipped and sucked making sure he marked her as his. She moaned as he nipped harder she knew she'd have a bruise there the next day, but she didn't care, he could leave all the love marks he wanted, she was his now nobody else's.

Garcia moved her legs around his waist arching up into him as he thrust down into her. The fire that had been building back up was at the boiling point again. She felt him hit against the neck of her womb, he'd tried to hold on longer, but when her walls clamped against him he couldn't move as he exploded inside of her. He started thrusting again till he had empty him self into her; her walls still clamping around him as he rolled over taking her with him.

Morgan kissed her as they came down wrapping his arms around her even more. "I love you, baby girl," he said.

"I love you too, handsome," she replied curling up against his side after sliding off of him; she felt safe always did with him around, but this had her feeling safe in a way she hadn't felt since before her parents died.

**TBC**


	2. The Morning After

**Movie Night  
Chapter 2  
The Morning after**

**AN: I don't own CM, wish I did I'd be having this happen instead of just here. Thanks for the reviews hope you all enjoy this chapter as well. One more chapter left, the rest the team finding out. Thanks to PinkAngel17 for the help again, don't think I could have posted it without your help. **

Garcia woke up with a smile on her face the next morning. Her body felt blissed out still, she was slightly sore, but she didn't care. She'd woken up earlier that morning and she'd gotten her payback for the pleasure he'd given her. She'd teased him until he'd pleaded for her to let him have his release. They'd ended up have sex again, this time it hadn't been slow, it had been fast and she was sure she couldn't move right now.

It was a pleasant ache though, knowing that it was Derek Morgan beside her made the ache all that much sweeter. He'd been larger than she'd thought, but she'd loved it, she'd felt him against her, the pleasure was still there even now.

Morgan rolled over onto his side meeting her gaze. "Morning, princes," he said with smile.

"I'll show you a good morning Hot Stuff," she said and she could this time, there was nothing stopping her.

"I think you did, about three times," he said kissing her between each word, "best wake up call I could have had too."

"Would been four if you hadn't stopped me," she protested running her hand down his side.

"How about after breakfast we finish what we started then, I could spend all day in this bed with you showing you how much I love you," he replied moving his hand down her body brushing it over her stomach before moving it down to her sex.

Garcia moaned before gasping out, making him look into her eyes. "I'm okay, just…" she didn't know how to tell him.

"What's wrong?" he asked sitting up, he was pretty sure he hadn't hurt her, or so he'd thought, but she'd been on top the last time, but her face had pain on it for split second.

"Youwerebiggerthanithoughtyou'dbe," she said so fast that he didn't catch any of it, her face had turned red, and she was trying to hide her face. She didn't know why she was embarrassed now, he was still her best friend and she'd always told him things.

"Penelope, I have no idea what you just said," he said trying to get her to tell him what was wrong. "Baby girl, don't push me away, what's wrong?" he asked turning her face towards him. He was now lying beside her.

She knew he'd make her tell him, but she couldn't help but feel shy at the moment. "I've, I, I've never been with anybody that was that equipped," she said, "I'm just little sore, I'll be fine as long as we can hold off for while, I really want to don't get me wrong, but those jeans of yours don't do justice to what you were blessed with," she said with a smile before she kissed him.

Morgan was glad he didn't blush that easy and that they were alone. "If you weren't sore, I'd take you right now," he said, "You know how to turn a guy on," he added kissing her neck before licking the love bits he'd left the night before and earlier that morning.

"Only you my love, only you," she said.

It was few minutes later before she stopped kissing him. She knew if they didn't leave the bed now then she was going to be even sorer. "Stay here, I'll be back in minute," he said kissing her getting out the bed going to the bathroom.

Garcia was snuggled down into the covers when he came back. He smiled before cutting the lights back off. He'd let her sleep little while longer, he had to make phone call before Gideon showed up. They'd planned on going to his cabin with Hotch and do some hunting or fishing later. It was something they did few times a year, hang out just the guys sometimes they'd invite Reid if he wanted to go, most times he'd back out though. He just wanted to hang out with his baby girl today though.

Hotch was on his way out the door when his phone went off. He answered it before the second ring. "Hotch," he answered.

"Hey, um I'm not going to be able to go after all," Morgan said.

"This better not be because you got lucky last night and she hasn't left," Hotch said.

Morgan couldn't help the smile, "I'm sure you could over look it this time, seeing as how Garcia would kill us if I left right now."

"About damn time," Hotch said, "Say no more, I'll let Gideon know you finally came to your senses," he added.

"Hey," Derek protested at the statement.

"If you hadn't I'm sure you'd found yourselves abandoned at Gideon's cabin next weekend," Hotch said cranking up his vehicle before putting it on speaker so he could drive.  
"You're kidding me right; you'd actually abandon us at his cabin without contact to the outside world?" Morgan asked.

"JJ and Emily suggested we get your mom or Desiree down here to force you two to see it, I liked Reid's idea better though," Hotch said, "Locking you in Garcia's office and leaving you over night."

Morgan shook his head with laugh, "Hotch, you do realize she would found a way out of that room."

"Whatever, I'm going to go, see you Monday," he said before disconnecting the call. He couldn't wait till Monday to see the teams reaction to the couple they'd been trying to get together for long time now.

Garcia woke up hour later finding a note on the pillow beside her. 'Back in ten' it said. She got up putting his hoodie on and finding her pants. She came out the bedroom finding him already back and standing over the stove.

"You should have woken me up," she said wrapping her arms around him in a hug kissing the tattoo on his back.

"I thought you could use more sleep, and you looked too cute curled up in my bed," he said turning around. "Breakfast is ready, afterwards we can go for walk if you want," he offered.

"I just want to spend the day with you," she said pulling him down into a kiss.

Morgan walked them backwards till she was against the kitchen wall. He wanted her all over again, the desire to take her right then and there ran through his mind. If he didn't know she was still sore he would have done that, instead he kissed her moving his hands under the hoodie she had on. He continued kissing her devouring her mouth like he wanted to do to her as he fucked her again. He cupped her breast running his thumbs over her nipples making her moan into the kiss.

"We gotta stop," he breathed against her neck as he inhaled her scent.

"I don't want to," she said, he felt so good against her, but she pulled away.

"Tonight, but now we're going to eat and spend the day together without having sex."

"Promises promises, Agent Morgan," she said moving away going to the table.

It was almost noon before they decided what they were going to do. They were still sitting on the back deck cuddled up on the deck watching the clouds go by pointing out the different shapes they made. It was usually stars they did this with at night in the summer time.

"Shopping," Garcia said, "There is this new store that opened up and I really want to check it out."

"The mall on a Saturday afternoon, you know how crowded that place is going to be?" he asked.

"Two hours tops and we come back here and I might even be persuaded to watch Lethal Weapon with you again," she said.

"Fine, but we're watching the first and second ones, because two hours at the mall is going to turn into at least four, baby girl," he teased.

"What you telling me I shop too much?" she asked sitting up.

"No, I'm saying you can out shop my sister," he teased, "We have to get dressed to go to the mall though," he added.

"We could always go tomorrow I guess," she offered not really wanting to leave either.

Morgan showed her how happy he was not to have to leave the house. He kissed her pulling her on top of him so she was straddling him. "Deal," he said kissing her.

"What we going to do till tonight though?" she asked.

"There is a bed that has our names all over it," Morgan said going to kiss her, but she pulled away, "You still sore?"

"No big deal, we can still make out here," she said with smile.

"I got better idea, its inside though, and you'll enjoy it," he promised getting her to stand up.

Garcia was sitting in the living room waiting on the surprise he'd promised her. He came back in the room without a shirt and with pair of shorts on. "Okay if you think this is a surprise you're mistaken, I've seen you in those before, handsome."

"I'm not the surprise, baby girl you have to come with me."

She got up following him towards the bedroom. When they got in there he covered her eyes leading her to the bathroom. "Derek I will kill you if this is…" she stopped when he uncovered her eyes. " I forgotten about the tub," she said looking at the bathtub that was in a corner. It was big enough to hold at least five people.

"I thought you'd like it, you want the bath or the Jacuzzi part?"

"Bath with you and bubbles," she said bring his arms down around her waist.

Two hours later they were lounging in the living room watching football game. Northwestern was leading by ten points and it wasn't even at half time yet. Garcia knew most the things about football, and he'd told her everything that he'd known about the game two months back when she'd started watching them with him. She still couldn't believe that he'd been the quarterback on his college team before he'd blown his knee out. She hadn't wanted to find out the way she had though, but she enjoyed watching the games with him.

"Hey," she said when he flipped it off, "I was watching that too you know," she added.

"Don't worry, soon as we get back we can watch the rest, but there isn't anything to eat here," he said with smile when he saw her pout.

"That freezer is full in there, I found lot of stuff," she protested not wanting to move off the couch and away from the comfort of him.

"I don't feel like making anything," Morgan said.

"We have chips, dip, salsa, twizzlers," she said naming the food that was on the coffee table.

"Junk food, but I'm craving real food," he said trying to get her to want food too.

"What are you pregnant or something?" she teased before sitting up, "Okay, but I'm picking the place since you're forcing me to leave the comforts of this couch,"

He agreed before getting up going to the bedroom to find some clothes that he could wear out. He was pretty sure what he had on wouldn't do. Garcia did the same realizing she'd only brought change of clothes for one day and night. She went into the bathroom getting he sweatshirt she'd had on earlier.

"Baby girl, I think we need to make stop your place first," he said.

"I didn't know that my best friend was going to decide he was in love with me," she said grabbing her bag and going through it looking for her apartment keys. "I'm ready."

They were back in half hour after quick stop at her apartment and the store. They'd debated on the food not sure what they really wanted settling on Pizza. The game was back on as they sat on the couch box of pizza on the coffee table with a beer each.

"Was it fun?" Garcia asked giving some the pepperoni to Clooney who was sitting beside her begging for some the food.

"Was what fun?" he asked reaching for the beer.

"Playing football, I mean for year you had lotta fun, the games, and cheerleaders probably?" she asked.

"Playing was fun, but I still had to work my ass off, and no I didn't go after the cheerleaders," he said.

"What were you majoring in at first?" she'd never asked him about that part in his life after that weekend of letting everything out about what had happened to him, they didn't talk about it again.

"General stuff mainly just to get me through college, football was the main thing," Morgan said.

"I never told you, but I saw the picture of you in your football gear, you were handsome even then," she said with smile leaning against his side.

Morgan smiled he'd known she'd dug up his past, but he'd been glad it was her and nobody else. He still remembered showing up with pizza and movies when he'd gotten back that Sunday. She'd wanted him to forgive her for digging into his past. He'd told her she didn't need to be forgiven, she'd saved him and he was grateful for that. He'd just wanted to spend the rest the day with her and forget everything. It was the following weekend that he left, he'd tried going home, but he'd ended up back at her place with Clooney at two in the morning after another nightmare. She refused to let him go home till she knew he was okay and the nightmares wouldn't be so bad he looked like he was lost.

Hotch had told him to take a week off, but he'd refused it not wanting to sit around with nothing to do at home. That was the night he knew that he wanted her in his life forever. She'd talked to him, she'd been there for him not once judging him for being weak, she'd about yelled at him for saying it too.

"That reminds me, have you seen my other jersey?" he asked knowing full well where it was.

"Um... err… I think it's in my closet," she said with smile.

"Just wondering, haven't seen it for almost two months, thought I tossed it at first."

"You knew I had it didn't you?" She asked sitting up, "you just wanted to see my reaction, tricky little devil you."

"Good thing I got you to keep me sane then," he said before kissing her completely forgetting about the game as he pulled her up going towards the bedroom kicking the door shut so Clooney would come running in.


	3. The Team Finds Out

**Movie Night  
Chapter 3  
The Team Finds Out**

Garcia didn't want to get up and go into work for the first time in a long time. She wanted to stay in bed and continue snuggling with her best friend and now boyfriend. It started with their favorite movie and had ended with one the best weekends she'd had since her parents had died, she'd had some great weekends, but this had even better.

"Morning princes," Morgan said rolling over on his side looking into her eyes.

"I'll show you a good morning Hot Stuff," she said kissing him making him moan as she continued to kiss him running her hand down his torso slipping it under the covers wrapping her fingers around his erection.

It was over an hour before they had to be at work, he was going to take full advantage of having her in his bed again. That was till the phone rang, "This better be good," Morgan said grabbing the phone, "What?" he said into the phone.

"Well good morning to you too, Morgan," JJ said pulling the phone away from her ear, "Hotch called meeting first thing this morning, I just didn't know if you'd gotten it since you never replied back to my email," she said walking into her office.

"No, I haven't checked it this weekend," he said, "We'll be there twenty-five minutes thirty at the most," he said looking over at Garcia puling her to him before she could get up.

"We, why would you bring some girl here?" JJ asked.

"Movie night, JJ," he said before hanging up the phone tossing it on the bed pulling Pen back to him. "Don't even think about getting dressed," he said claiming her mouth.

By eight-thirty everybody was in the conference room coffee and breakfast sitting in the middle the table. Hotch hadn't said anything yet, because Straus had pulled him away about something before he could start. They were all sitting around not really talking they were still half asleep.

Hotch walked into the room looking around at the team, Gideon was the only one that looked wide awake. "I'm guessing you all had an eventful weekend?" he asked.

"Yeah, I was in the middle of finishing that weekend too," Morgan said, "Couldn't waited till ten could you?" he teased drinking some more of the coffee trying to wake up.

"Sorry, the NYPD have a case they need us to consult on, they don't need us yet, but they need a profile a.s.a.p.," he said handing out the folders.

"What can I do?" Garcia asked, she was sitting beside Morgan trying not to touch him, but he had on shirt that showed off his toned body and she really wanted to be back in bed with him.

"At the moment the records on the unsub, they have a suspect but can't find anything on the guy," Hotch said handing her what she would need.

"Okay, I'll get started on this now," she said getting up going towards the door.

Morgan watched her leave the room having half mind to go after her, but stopped himself, he had to behave they were at work now not at his place.

It was noon before Garcia was done helping the NYPD. She was glad she grabbed her lunch before going to find her favorite agent. "Lunch hot stuff?" She asked.

"Give me minute and I'm all yours baby girl," Derek said going to give the case folder to Hotch. He still had about seven on his desk he had to finish, but he needed a break. He didn't want to talk about anything yet knowing that Hotch probably would try so he placed the files on his boss' desk slipping back out before Hotch could get back to his office.

Emily was watching Morgan and Garcia as they left the bull pen. They looked a lot closer and something else was different. "Reid, didn't you go with Hotch and them this weekend on that guys weekend thing?" she asked.

"They asked, I hardly ever go, but I do know that Morgan didn't go either, he backed out," Reid said.

"I thought it was a no back out rule unless we get a case?" JJ asked.

"It is, that's why I found it odd too," Reid said, "Gideon asked if I wanted to go since Morgan backed out, he didn't say why though."

"I called Garcia twice yesterday, she never did answer we usually go out to lunch every other Sunday if it wasn't movie night," JJ said, "which is every weekend we're not working a case, but mostly Friday's." she said.

"What is movie night?" Emily asked.

"Morgan and Garcia get together and watch movies that's all I know, nobody is invited and if we ask she gives death stares," Reid said.

"She only gave you death stares because you asked if they were having sex and just didn't want us to know," JJ said with smile.

"It wasn't my fault it's been two years of movie nights, I know they hang out all the time, but there had to be more," Reid said.

"Spence give it up, they are only friends, correction, best friends," JJ said, "I think we're going to have to force them to see it."

"Okay, let's come up with a plan at lunch," Emily said before they went to lunch.

Hotch had over heard them, he couldn't help but smile at the surprise they were going to get. He went back to his office finishing few things before taking lunch himself.

"What are we going to tell them?" Garcia asked. They had went down to the parking garage sitting on the back his truck knowing nobody would come looking for them here.

"Hotch knows, probably Gideon too, I was supposed to go fishing with them Saturday, but I backed out, wanted to spend the weekend with you not alone with two guys in a cabin away from my baby girl," he said.

"That was this weekend?" she asked surprise he hadn't gone, but then again he had a good reason not to. "What did they say?" she asked.

"Hotch said it was about damn time, I don't know about Gideon haven't had chance to talk to him," he said tossing grape up to catch it, but she grabbed it instead, "hey."

"You were too slow, handsome," she teased.

"I didn't expect you to snatch it from me either," he said trying to be serious, but a smile broke across his face before he kissed her.

The idea of getting caught was making this even better and they knew it. Morgan broke the kiss first needing air, but he couldn't resist kissing and nipping at her neck.

"Tonight you can devour me, right now eating and kissing is all we can do," she moaned trying to push his hand away from her shirt. "There are camera's down here," she added.

"So, Charlie's not going to turn us in," he said, he'd known the head of security for while now, he'd went to college with him.

"How you know this?" Garcia asked pulling away.

"He owes me a favor or ten, trust me, stop worrying baby girl," Morgan went back to kissing her ignoring her protest.

Gideon had left before the others for lunch since he'd had a meeting before hand. He was going pass Morgan's truck not seeing the couple at first till he got past. Hearing a noise he turned around seeing them leaning against his truck pretty much making out.

"Get a room," he said over his shoulder before going to the elevator with smile on his face. It was about time they got together, he knew that Morgan could talk to her about anything, she was the one that had helped him after everything that had happened in Chicago when he refused to talk to the FBI's therapist, and Garcia had told him and Hotch not to even breathe the word therapy near him. She'd known he wouldn't go and would close up around them. When they had come in Monday after he'd gotten back he still looked little lost, but not as bad as he had the Friday when they'd dropped him off at his mom's before leaving Chicago.

Gideon still couldn't believe what the bastard had done to the man he thought of as his son. He was just glad he was off the streets and locked up in prison with no chance of parole in the near future thanks to the ones that had come forward. He was glad that Derek finally found what he needed in his life. Garcia was defiantly that, she was the entire teams light after a horrible case or during it.

"We gotta stop now, you go to your desk, I'll go to my office and we pretend that we didn't just get caught making out my Gideon," Garcia said pulling away before the elevator doors opened.

Derek didn't do what he was told though he took her hand walking right through the bull pen going to Hotch's office. He wanted this over with and now, he knew the others would follow they couldn't resist knowing what was going on, but he realized that nobody was around.

"We're in here," Emily said before going back into the conference room.

"We got a case?" Garcia asked before the door was shut, "Um, what's going on?"

"You two being busted is what, you said you weren't together, for almost year now, but you stayed at his place all weekend, didn't return my phone call, and now you're even closer than last week, either you got drunk and did something or you two are together," JJ said.

"We're friends doesn't mean anything happened," Morgan said playing it off trying to hide the smile.

"Give it up you two," Gideon said with smile on his face.

Garcia smiled, "Okay, but I'm not saying anything," she said looking at JJ and Emily who looked like they wanted details about what had happened.

"At least tell us how you pulled his head out his ass?" Emily asked.

"Hey, my head is not and was not in my ass thank you," Morgan said trying to hide the smile. He finally had what he wanted and he couldn't be happier.

"Drinks after work, now go back to work, and no making out," Hotch said with smile on his face the entire time.

That night the team was all meeting up at the bar few blocks from the building. They all went home to change first wanting to relax and hang out. It had been few weeks since they'd all had the time. Morgan and Garcia were the first ones there since they'd gone to her place to change instead of his. She had wanted to get some stuff since she was heading back to his place again.

JJ and Emily were the next to get there. "Hey, how'd you get back so fast, his place is on the other side?" JJ asked.

"We went to my place, he's got some stuff there," Garcia said not going into details.

The others showed up few minutes later surprisingly Hotch had brought Haley back with him. It had been few months since she'd come with him. "Hey guys, he said I had to come," she told them.

"Derek and Pen finally are together," JJ said smiling as she hugged Haley.

"That's what has Aaron smiling," she said looking at her husband, "Too bad, I would loved to seen their expressions when we tricked them, we had lot of things planned out for you two."

"She was the mastermind I was just going to carry them out," Hotch said.

"I'll get the drinks, Derek come on," Haley said pulling him away from Penelope.

"I'll be back," he said slipping away from her arms with quick kiss.

"She'll be fine," JJ said, "Okay start spilling and I mean every detail."

Garcia smiled before telling few details but nothing that would give away a lot. She loved them, they were her family but it was still new and she wanted to keep it to herself for while longer.

Morgan and Haley came back with the drinks setting them on the table. "Here baby girl, your favorite," he said standing behind her beer in one hand protective arm around her waist.

They all talked about first relationships and tried to get the new couple to share. By the time they left later that night they knew not to watch The Bodyguard with Morgan and Garcia in the same room together it could only lead to sex.

It was eleven when they walked in the door of his place Clooney coming to meet them. The just wanted to relax and chill out for while together, "What do you want to do?" he asked the TV was on, but they weren't really watching it.

"You taking me to bed, making me forget that the real world is just outside this house," she said with smile. It was easy to forget in his arms that the world was out there. He was her safe haven and she was his.

"Sounds like a plan, baby girl," he said turning the TV off before they went to the bedroom.

"Stay," Garcia said looking at Clooney as he was about to come after them.

"You know you have spoiled him so much he actually listens to you," Morgan said with smile.

"Well we have spent a lot of time together over the last two years, and I plan on spending even more time with you both." She said with smile pulling him into a kiss closing the bedroom door just in case, he'd open it later letting Clooney back in like he always did but for now it was going to be just the two of them.

Morgan couldn't help but tease her; he loved the sounds she would make. He moved back up kissing her before sliding home using the moan that slipped from her to deepen the kiss. "I love you, Pen," he said pulling away looking at her; he wanted to spend the rest his life showing her how much he loved her.

It was few hours later they were laying together sleep starting to claim them for the night. She was snuggled against his chest tracing his Lion tattoo on his arm. He'd told her what it meant long time ago and she knew that only three others knew about the reason he'd gotten it.

"That tickles," he said half asleep, "What you thinking about?" he asked.

"That my mom would have loved you, my dad too after he got over the part you were a federal agent, he would said you had a too dangerous job and I should pick somebody that doesn't put their life on the line so much, but he would loved you because I do," she said.

"I'm sure they would hate what you do too," he said back with smile.

"They would have tried to talk me out of this job, then again who knows if I would ended up here if they were still alive, I'd rather not think about that."

"Move in with me," Morgan said not even thinking about it, "I mean you're pretty much here every weekend even before this, and we both know…"

"Yes," she said without letting him finish, "I'd love to move in with you, and you're right, I've been here every single weekend or you at my place since you got back from Chicago, the nightmares are gone, but I don't want to leave again," she said.

"If we don't have a case we'll start getting you packed this weekend then," he said finally closing his eyes, what he'd wanted to ask her off his chest he could finally sleep and like she'd said, the nightmares had finally left; he didn't wake up calling out her name at two in the morning. That month had been hell, but she'd been there and she was going to be there for good now.

**The End**

**Thanks for all the reviews and thank you PinkAngel17 you defiantly helped get this story out, I don't think I would posted it other wise. **


End file.
